El recien llegado
by WhiteRabitt21
Summary: Él siempre fue muy solitario, pues nadie quería ser su amigo. Llegó a una nueva escuela… allí encontró a una joven a la cual él si le agrada y está dispuesta a ser su amiga. Después de esto ¿su vida cambia…?


**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ojala fuera asi, pero no.**

**Este es mi primer fic, solo espero que les guste ****;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Alguien nuevo en la academia<strong>

_Él siempre fue muy solitario, pues nadie quería ser su amigo. Llegó a una nueva escuela… allí encontró a una joven a la cual él si le agrada y está dispuesta a ser su amiga. Después de esto ¿su vida cambia…?_

Era un día normal en la academia Vocaloid, en el salón 306 donde se encontraban los alumnos de 1er año las cosas iban como todos los días: Kaito sentado al fondo, Gakupo tirandole avioncitos de papel a Luka, Luka dormida, Lenka pegandole a Rinto por tratar de copiarle las tareas y Miku inventando canciones. El profesor Master entró al salón con su maletín en mano seguido por un chico alto, de alrededor de 1.80, llevaba una remera sin mangas gris con una corbata verde-agua que hacía juego con su cabello y ojos del mismo color, unos pantalones negros y zapatos grises con suelas verdes. Toda clase paro lo que hacía para mirar al profesor y luego al chico a su lado.

—Muy bien clase, tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Mikuo—lo presento el profesor.

Después de la presentación por parte del recién llegado, el profesor le indicó se sentara en una esquina, Mikuo obedeció.

—Disculpa, ¿Este asiento esta ocupado?—consultó una linda y sonriente chica de dos coletas con el cabello verde-agua similar al del chico.

—No, pero estoy seguro de que no te vas a querer sentar—contestó Mikuo con tristeza y timidez a la vez.

— ¿Por qué no querría?—preguntó confundida—. Cualquiera que sea la respuesta yo aun así me sentare.

—Es extraño, nadie en mis otras escuelas se sentó cerca o siquiera se acercó a mi—comentó él.

—Pero yo quiero ser tu amiga—dijo sonriente—. Se lo conté a los hermanos Kagamine y al MOLESTO de Rinto…—susurró recordando el hecho de hace unos minutos.

_-Flash Back-_

Del otro lado del salón, contrario a donde estaba Mikuo, cuatro rubios y la peli verde se encontraban hablando del recién llegado.

—Míralo, es muy raro—comentaba una rubia de cabellos cortos y ojos azules.

—Rin, no hables así. No debes juzgar a la gente sin conocerla—le regañó un rubio casi igual a ella con una pequeña coleta mientras leía un libro.

—No lo insulten. El es diferente, pero no es raro—defendió al recién llegado la oji-verde.

—Por favor Miku, no mientas—contestó una chica rubia de cabello largo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡No miento Lenka!

— ¡Hay cariño! ¡Deja de pensar como tonta!—el novio de la peli agua le pellizcó la mejilla.

—No, tú eres el tonto Rinto.

¡¿Qué?! Si me dices así… Entonces hay que…

— ¿Sabes que? Termino contigo.

Miku se levantó del lugar molesta. A decir verdad, hacia tiempo que quería terminar con ese tonto de Rinto, pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo por lo que aprovechó esta pequeña pelea como excusa. Además justo en este momento era otra persona la que le llamaba la atención.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

La campana de receso sonó. Todos se levantaron de sus salones dispuestos a salir de esas cuatro paredes y descansar unos minutos respirando el aire fresco del patio.

— ¿Me enseñarías la escuela?—pidió Mikuo a "su nueva amiga".

— ¡Claro!

Miku tomó a Mikuo de la muñeca y lo llevó por toda la escuela. Le enseñó el salón de música, el laboratorio para las clases de biología, los salones de los sempais, la sala de maestros, la sala de audio-donde se realizaba un programa de radio y además se daban los anuncios escolares-, el gimnasio, la cancha de tenis, de atletismo y la piscina. Para acabar en el patio de afuera donde la mayoría pasaba el receso o almorzaba.

—Nee~ Mikuo-kun ¿Quieres ir a mi casa luego de la escuela?

—Emmm…Ok, ¿Donde vives?

Miku le dio la dirección para luego agregar: Ve a las 19:00 hs, te doy mi teléfono 555-2832.

—Ok, este es el mío 555-1321.

—Mira nada mas, son la peli verde y su gemelo—se burló un rubio.

—Déjame Rinto.

— ¡Hay vamos hermosa!—dijo sujetándola del brazo.

— ¡No quiero!

Mikuo agarró a Rinto del brazo y lo empujó. Tomando a su vez a Miku.

— ¡Déjala en paz!

— ¡Ya veras por robármela Mikuo!—amenazó Rinto y se fue.

— ¡Mikuo! mantente alerta, y con un palo.

Comentó un peli negro. Rei era otro más de los pocos que se habían acercado a Mikuo además de Miku. Los dos chicos congeniaron enseguida, y por supuesto la hermana del pelinegro quien siempre andaba tras él.

— ¡Ay Rei no digas eso!—regañó a su hermano la pequeña Rui.

—Rui, ¡Sabes que Rei siempre quiere pegarle a la gente con un palo!—soltó Miku.

—Bueno esa es una verdad.

Los cuatro soltaron una risa, había bastado un día para que todos se conocieran y contaran sus vidas. El timbre de salida se hizo escuchar y los estudiantes fueron desalojando de a poco la academia.

— ¡Oh! Me llego un mensaje—comentó la alegre Miku abriendo su celular.

"_Hola Miku, no podre ir hoy a tu casa por asuntos familiares. Perdón por no poder ir. Mikuo"_

Al día siguiente en la clase de matemáticas…

—Pss… Len-kun—llamó Rin a su amigo.

—Dime—dijo desinteresado.

—Que bueno que Rinto supero a Miku ¿no?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro—le respondió con una mueca.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

—Míralo.

Ambos voltearon hacia Rinto.

— ¡Miku vuelve a mis brazos! ¡Muaa! ¡Miku! *Snif* *Snif*

—Ya, ya desahógate onee-tan se que duele… Vamos déjalo salir—le decía Lenka acariciándole la espalda.

—Gracias Lenka-chan.

—Muy bien esos 4 charlatanes del fondo a hacer los 4 problemas…—ordenó serio el profesor.

Los cuatro rubios bufaron, pero igualmente se pusieron en pie y fueron al pizarrón a resolver las ecuaciones que se les indicó.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic lo hice de mi pareja favorita MikuxMikuo, claro que primero me salio mal la ortografia (No soy buena en lengua, eso que voy a 5º) y como poner los dialogos.<strong>

**Escribanme reviews si quieren que suba el siguiente capitulo.**

**Psss... BRabitt15 onee-chan gracias por echarme una mano con el summary y eso**


End file.
